


The White Fox of Japan

by nakamotosyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin Yuta, Blowjobs, Bratty Jae, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mafia son Jaehyun, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot, This is poorly written btw, Violence, but kinda graphic scenes of killing - not of main characters, dom yuta, mafia!au, not much, self indulgent, sub jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta
Summary: Yuta is an assassin tasked with protecting Jung Jaehyun, heir to the Jung family and set to go to Japan for some time. Yuta hates the rich and their obsession with wealth and image, and Jaehyun hates the idea of having a glorified babysitter.What they both didn't know was that some time together would reveal lead to some unforeseen happenings.AKA badass Yuta and bratty rich boy Jaehyun fucking.READ WARNINGS
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230





	The White Fox of Japan

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This story does contain graphic depictions of violence - Yuta kills a number of people but the scene is relatively quick and if you don't wish to read it feel free to skip it, but it is at the reader's discretion - you came here for badass Yuta and you will get it!
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, this was written very quickly and in one sitting, and thank you to @taeilsyndrome on twitter for brainstorming this concept with me lol

You would think after being hired by some of the richest people around Asia, Yuta would be accustomed to the lavish and luxurious style some less-than-subtle people live by. Yet, every mansion and villa he sets foot in is just like the first – taking in the shiny marble flooring that spans almost the entire house, the gold fixtures and large, expensive paintings decorating the walls. There is no sign of personality in these ‘houses’, as those in their particular line of work care more for their displays of wealth and image than having a set of family photos by the front door. He doesn’t want to think about the way some of these people attain their wealth, but he chooses to digress, allowing himself to slip into his cold, hard exterior that he’s known for. After all, this is the job he inadvertently acquired, right?

This is where he finds himself – walking through the cold hallways in yet another mansion, his shoes silent in comparison to the echoing heels of the lady leading him to the meeting room. He had been contacted only hours prior, unusual but not uncommon, and was promised a hefty payment for his prompt arrival. Well, he is nothing if not prompt, and the request seemed urgent, so he accepted and made haste. Yuta let a little smirk out as he passed yet another gold-framed portrait – these people may be his employers, but he really despised their shallow mindsets and their thirst for wealth and recognition. The mask he wears over his lower face hides his smirk, but he knows his eyes are stone cold and distant. He has a reputation to uphold and can’t have his amusement for the wealthy openly shown on his face.

Growing up in a very rural part of Japan, Yuta would always chastise those who acquire more wealth than they will ever need in multiple lifetimes. Even though he accepts heinously large pay checks for his job, they are never kept for himself. It’s sent to his parents, family, donated or given away to people in need – Yuta has no need for money, and despises the way it poisons people’s minds. That is why he will never respect the rich and the money hungry, as money doesn’t matter to a person in death. And that brings him to something else he loathes – heirs to their parent’s fortunes. 

Heirs like the one he’s just been tasked to protect.

That is all he knows of his upcoming job, and he assumes it’s more precarious than they let on – it always is. As he is led inside the room, he feels the weight of his knives in his boots and strapped to his body. There are only a couple body guards in the room, dispersed around the large space. The large rectangle mahogany table takes up a large section of the room, and Yuta almost rolls his eyes. Almost. 

He is greeted by the boss – a man in his late 50s, conventionally handsome for his age and owner of one of the largest drug and weapons cartels in Asia. Yuta has never been employed by this particular mafia corp, but there’s no shortage of rumours and stories that he’s been subject to hearing over the years. Yuta is indifferent - a job is a job - and he doesn’t work to please the employers, he works for his own satisfaction. Even if he has an unconventional job, working for his money is always the most satisfying aspect.

It seems as though this meeting will be kept under wraps, on a need to know basis – as the boss is tasking Yuta personally instead of through a spokesperson. Yuta has already scoped out the room – taking in the number of occupants, their weapons and skill set. Yuta already knows who trained the bodyguards in the room – he is familiar with almost every branch of mafia training worldwide as he’s had both positive and negative encounters with countless ‘bodyguards’ over his years. He knows he would win in a fight against them, except their military rifles in their hands keep him on edge. Yuta is very familiar and experienced with firearms, but he prefers the weight of knives, swords and kunai in his hands, and nothing beats the feeling of pierced flesh around the blade. Yuta’s inner monologue comes to an end once he realises that maybe he is a psychopath – and doesn’t want to dwell on that any time soon. No, Yuta thinks, not a psychopath. He just enjoys the outcomes of his work, is all. A passionate man. Yuta almost laughs to himself.

He already has taken in the other man at the table. Probably close to Yuta’s age, and he can tell he’s the son. He’s Yuta’s next task. 

“Please sit, Yuta-ssi.” The boss gestures to the table, leading him to the seat across from the son’s, next to where the boss sits at the head of the table. Yuta leans back in his chair, nonchalant and collected. He allows himself to rake his eyes over his client – Jung Jaehyun. Who wouldn’t know him? Worldwide acclaimed model, went to the top schools around the world, breakthrough actor and singer. He wonders who’s decision it was to keep Jaehyun in the limelight, as fame isn’t really something sought out, given the line of work his father maintains. But Yuta knows this man has the police bought out, and anyone who does any digging essentially digs their own grave. 

“Yuta-ssi, I assume you understand the basis of this job. You are to stick by my son twenty-four seven, until the job is deemed finished. You are familiar with jobs that have an uncertain termination date, yes?” The boss has a few papers strewn about the table in front of him, and Yuta recognises one – a list of his jobs, almost a resume. All successful, of course. As that is all that matters in such a world – success.

“Yes, I’m familiar with it.” He says, his voice hard. The man nods, sliding Yuta a slip of paper.

“This will be your hourly wage; it will fluctuate depending on the risk involved.” He says, and Yuta scans over it quickly. This is more than he’s ever been given, and he knows it’s a blatant flaunt of wealth. Yuta clenches his jaw, nods and hands the paper back.

“I don’t do it for the money.” He responds, his voice gritty.

The man scoffs, letting out a practised chuckle in response. He takes the paper back and looks to his son. 

“Jaehyun is set to travel to Japan in a couple days, and I’ve caught wind of a plan to either kidnap him or terminate him. We have a safe house in Japan, and you’ll both be staying there for the duration. I chose you for your track record as well as your familiarity of Japanese mafia corps. Don’t make me regret this decision, Nakamoto.” The man grins, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

Nodding, Yuta turns to Jaehyun. He seems tense, his posture rigid, like he finds the idea of glorified babysitting burdensome. Yuta knows Jaehyun’s type – rich, spoiled brat that lives his life comfortably, every need met without question. Yuta has done this type of job so many times its almost second nature, but he knows something will be different. Just from the look in Jaehyun’s eyes, he knows Jaehyun won’t be passive about this. He will bite back, and he can sense the argument that’s dwelling on his tongue. But he won’t go against his father – that was probably trained out of him at a young age.

Yuta is given more information, before he’s led back out of the house. He is to come back to the house in two days’ time, in order to catch the flight with Jaehyun, officially starting his job. He’s kind of looking forward to this job more than any he’s done in the past. 

*****

Stepping off the plane, Yuta is filled with a sense of nostalgia. It’s been a few years since he’s been to his home country, as he avoids going home as much as possible, due to the added risk pertaining the nature of his work. He and Jaehyun are quickly ushered into an SUV, windows tinted and they take off from the tarmac, flowing seamlessly into the regular traffic. Jaehyun sits next to Yuta in the back, both looking out their respective windows. Yuta is familiar with the area, allowing himself the relax a fraction. 

The safe house is not very inconspicuous, as it’s surrounded by high walls, a plethora of staff and security cameras, and spotlights. It’s just past midnight when they arrive in the garage, and they make their way inside. Yuta sticks by Jaehyun, and they both are led upstairs. Jaehyun’s room is large, a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Yuta takes in the entry and exit points, the windows and their approximate height from the ground, all while Jaehyun is complaining about the room.

“Why do I have to share the room with him?” He hears, and Yuta turns around to see Jaehyun’s eyes on him, almost in distaste. 

“Your dad hired him to keep you safe, Mr. Jung. He can’t do his job correctly if he’s not in the same room as you.” One of the staff explains, and Jaehyun grumbles, fiddling with his suitcase. 

Yuta has a shikibuton rolled out for him just a few feet from Jaehyun’s bed, and he sets his bag down next to it.

“Mr. Jung, we are just serving dinner now, so come downstairs whenever you need.”

With that the staff member leaves, and Yuta looks over at Jaehyun.

“I’m going to shower, don’t even think about coming in with me.” Jaehyun sneers, and Yuta rolls his eyes, scoffing.

“Definitely wasn’t planning on it.” Yuta says, sitting down on a nearby couch. Jaehyun seemed taken aback by the quick retort, but smoothed his face out into indifference soon after.

Yuta busied himself with taking inventory of all his stuff – weapons and the like. He did an additional thorough search of Jaehyun’s room, satisfied with the safety of it.

The ensuite door opened, steam escaping out and dissolving into the normal air in the bedroom. Jaehyun’s hair was damp, still dripping in some areas onto the black shirt he wears. He pauses at the bedroom door, turning to Yuta.

“You know, I don’t need a babysitter.” Jaehyun begins, and Yuta stands up, walking over to Jaehyun.

“I don’t doubt that, Jung. But just how much experience do you have with fighting off people who aim to kill you?” Yuta’s voice is low, and he hears more than sees the gulp Jaehyun does in response.

He’s got Jaehyun backed up against the door behind him, and he sees Jaehyun try to make himself bigger – by squaring his shoulders and raising his chin a bit more. Jaehyun is already taller than Yuta, but Yuta’s dominance makes him the bigger person. And they both know it.

“Listen here, brat. I’ve worked with people like you before. Spoiled, rich kids who think they’re better than everyone else. That’s where you’re wrong. You die, and you’re worth as much as the next dead person. You remember that if I ever save your life.” Yuta’s voice is low, but he knows Jaehyun heard him. Yuta sees it, and blocks Jaehyun’s incoming fist with his arm easily, quickly slipping a kunai out of his sleeve and pushing Jaehyun completely against the door, one arm holding his fist back, the other holding the blade to his throat. 

They come to a standstill, and Yuta feels the little tell-tale twitch against the thigh he has shoved between both of Jaehyun’s. 

Yuta pulls back, reaching around Jaehyun to get to the doorknob.

“Anyway, you were hungry?”

*****

Jaehyun comes to reluctantly accept Yuta’s presence in his life now, not making any more snide comments in Yuta’s expense.

Turns out, Jaehyun had to come to Japan for a movie shooting – the movie being set in Japan in the late 90s. Yuta accompanies Jaehyun to set in the guise of being his manager. Yuta dons a less threatening look, instead of the black mask he uses for traditional jobs, he wears a less noticeable surgical mask. He still wears his fighting gear – a moveable, full coverage outfit. Loose pants and flexible shoes, that he knows are quiet on every flooring. He wears a customised shirt and pullover, made to hide his weapons when he is ‘undercover,’ so to say. His platinum hair is pulled back into a ponytail, so his multiple earrings are on full display. 

He knows Jaehyun likes them – or thinks he does – given the way Jaehyun stares at his ears for longer than necessary. Jaehyun is unbelievably predictable. He pushes his buttons knowingly, since he wants the stubborn Jaehyun to break.

Yuta went as far as changing in front of Jaehyun – knowing Jaehyun had just emerged from the bathroom and taking off his shirt. His upper body was covered in dark ink and scars, and he hears the sharp intake of breath behind him. He quickly puts on his sleep shirt, and turns around to see Jaehyun’s cheeks bright red. 

He stutters something about wanting breakfast before bolting out the room, Yuta following behind him with a smirk on his face.

*****

Three weeks pass uneventfully, but Yuta knows to keep his guard up – whoever plans to get to Jaehyun has probably kept tabs on him the entire time he’s been in Japan. 

Yuta has done some reconnaissance with colleagues he’s met over the years here in Japan. They keep him up to date on what they hear out in the streets, and he has an idea of the group planning to target Jaehyun. It’s a small branch from the Yakuza, very low level but still something to be concerned for. If there’s anything Yuta doesn’t want, it’s to get messy with the Yakuza. He has dealt with a handful of Yakuza members in the past, very low-level members that wouldn’t be missed – but not a whole branch.

Yuta keeps his employer informed, and Mr. Jung seems happy with the overall condition of things. Jaehyun’s part in the movie isn’t huge, so they anticipate he only needs to film for another week or so. 

Jaehyun seems excited to go home – probably to get away from Yuta, and Yuta can’t say he disagrees with that feeling. Yuta is undoubtedly affected by Jaehyun – the man is good looking, intelligent and sharp, and knows how to act. After accompanying Jaehyun to the movie set for weeks on end, he can admit that much. Plus, after living with Jaehyun, he’s been privy to much of Jaehyun’s more private life. The way he talks to friends over the phone, when he takes selfies for his social media, the way he lets out genuine laughs before stifling them quickly. Yuta can’t help but study people – its quite literally a part of his job, but he didn’t expect the way he started to want to learn more about Jaehyun. He wants to prompt a reaction out of Jaehyun, wants him to succumb to Yuta and drop the stubborn behaviour.

Yuta just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

With Jaehyun’s usually calm and collected exterior down when he’s comfortable at home, he’s more malleable. Yuta will coax him to talk to him, getting a more substantial conversation out of Jaehyun than he normally gets. They learn a lot more about each other’s backgrounds – as much as they’re both willing to share. 

Jaehyun doesn’t snap until they have a couple days left of the movie shooting and therefore in Japan, when Yuta is donned in just a towel after his shower. Jaehyun joins him in the bathroom and they both brush their teeth, ready for bed, until Jaehyun puts the toothbrush back on the counter a lot harder than necessary. 

Yuta looks at him, confused, before Jaehyun gets him by surprise, pushing him back by his shoulders into the bathroom door, locking the door at Yuta’s side. Yuta is still confused, until Jaehyun groans, his breath laboured, and brows furrowed. His hair was messy, probably from running his hands through it too many times. 

“I want to – I need to kiss you. Please.” Jaehyun’s voice was soft, a hitch in it from what Yuta guesses is apprehension. 

Yuta is surprised, to say the least. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to do this, and it seems as though Jaehyun is surprised he did it too.

“You can. You can kiss me, Jaehyun.” Yuta says, voice soft, and Jaehyun gives himself a second to breathe before leaning in and kissing Yuta with almost no finesse. It takes them a second to get into it – Jaehyun was obviously accustomed to kissing and being dominant, but Yuta could feel him trying to coax it out of Yuta instead. He wanted Yuta to fight back. Wanted Yuta to take away his options, and just give what Yuta wanted to give him.

So Yuta gave it to him.

He pulled Jaehyun closer to him, a hand on his waist and one on the back of his neck, taking control of the kiss. He pushed forward, walking backwards till Jaehyun was pushed against the counter. Jaehyun shuddered, his hands gripping Yuta’s shoulders. Jaehyun was bordering on needy, low whines escaping his mouth before he pushed Yuta away.

Yuta pants, confused, until he pushes Yuta against the wall, hands on his waist and pushing Yuta, who falls back against the opposite wall, Jaehyun with his hands on the wall around Yuta’s body, caging him in.

“God, you’re so hot. Your hair, your voice, your body.” Jaehyun let his hands roam Yuta’s body, tracing his tattoos and muscles, and Yuta looks at Jaehyun until their eyes meet. “I’ve been thinking about it and I – God I need you to wreck me, Yuta. I need it. I’ve tried to stop being so bratty – I-I wanted to be good for you. Make you happy.” 

Jaehyun was more far gone than Yuta expected, but Yuta isn’t mad about it. He’d noticed the way Jaehyun had been more pliant over the past weeks, and it was satisfying to see. Yuta wanted to make Jaehyun his, but he didn’t want Jaehyun to know it. He didn’t want Jaehyun to know he was as affected but the other as Jaehyun is of him.

Jaehyun sinks to his knees, looking up at Yuta with his brows raised. Yuta nods, a hand coming up to softly trace Jaehyun’s jaw. Jaehyun takes hold of the towel around Yuta’s waist, and undoes the secure knot, letting it fall to the ground. Jaehyun groans, not hesitating to lean in and stick his nose under Yuta’s cock, inhaling the scent of soap and skin. Yuta groans, Jaehyun’s grip on his half-hard cock feeling electrifying already. Jaehyun wastes no time, spitting on the head of Yuta’s cock and taking it into his mouth, slicking it up and Yuta leans his head back on the wall behind him, not remembering the last time someone went down on him. Especially someone so hot.

Jaehyun’s dimples were showing as he swallows Yuta’s cock, his eyes starting to tear up and his mouth slick with spit. He eagerly swallows any precum that he gets, and soon is taking the length down his throat, happy to have his nose buried in Yuta’s trimmed public hair. Jaehyun suddenly pulls off, his mouth hanging open as he takes in air, his hands coming up to jerk of Yuta’s spit slick cock. 

“Fuck my mouth, Yuta. Please.” He opens his mouth again, and Yuta wastes no time to grip Jaehyun’s soft hair and thrust into his mouth. Now, the tears flow freely from Jaehyun’s eyes, his eyes staring up at Yuta, and moaning around the cock in his mouth. Yuta is so hard, his body not used to this much stimuli at once. He pulls Jaehyun onto his cock completely, pushing his cock as far as it would go down Jaehyun’s throat, before pulling Jaehyun off completely. Jaehyun coughs and gags, spluttering up at Yuta, wondering why he stopped.

“Do you want me to come down your throat?” Yuta asks, and Jaehyun nods quickly, eager to get more cock in his mouth, “Mmmm, my little cock slut is so needy.” 

Jaehyun groans, his hands palming himself in his shorts, humping up into his hand and whining.

“Are you hard, baby?” Yuta mocks, and Jaehyun nods, his eyes glazed over and staring up at Yuta.

Yuta brings Jaehyun back onto his cock, and Jaehyun moans as Yuta thrusts a few more times before spilling in his mouth, Jaehyun pulling back and opening his mouth, showing the cum on his tongue before swallowing. 

He smiles at Yuta dopily, before Yuta pulls him up and turns them around, backing Jaehyun against the wall and shoving a hand down his shorts. Jaehyun only lasts a couple of strokes before coming, convulsing in Yuta’s hold before going limp, his moans loud in Yuta’s ears.

Yuta cleans him up, before moving him to the bed. He is about to got to his own bed, before Jaehyun reaches out for him.

“Please, stay with me.” Jaehyun whispers, and Yuta sighs before giving in, slipping into the bed with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun wastes no time wrapping himself around Yuta, his face burrowed in his armpit and inhaling, and Yuta smiles to himself and strokes Jaehyun’s hair until they both fall asleep.

*****

Yuta wakes up when he heard the stairs creak, and knows no one else is awake, and especially coming up the stairs. He slips out of the bed, double checking the door is still locked. It is.

He quickly puts on his gear, tying his hair back before he hears Jaehyun mumble.

“Wha you doin up?” He says sleepily, before Yuta shushes him. Seeing Yuta all dressed and alert, Jaehyun sits up. His eyes widen and they both hear the way the stairs creak again. The sound of the first few hallway doors being opened echo out, and they know what they’re in for.

Yuta gets Jaehyun out the bed, and into the safe room. It’s a hidden room, behind a bookcase that only Jaehyun can get in and out of. It’s used for emergencies, and Yuta watches as Jaehyun puts his thumbprint into the secret pad, the door opening silently and Yuta pulls it open further, ushering Jaehyun in and shutting it behind him, hearing the click of the door before the door handle to the bedroom rattles. Yuta hides himself in a dark corner of the room, just after setting up a make-shift decoy body in the bed.

The door gets picked open, and the door opens with a soft creak. Three men come into the room, and Yuta picks up on their hushed Japanese. Yuta obviously understands their soft voices – scoping the room and divvying up jobs to each person searching.

One of them comes close to him, so he grabs him by the mouth to muffle him before slashing his throat – and the man dies quickly – efficiently. 

The other two men don’t notice, too busy searching the room. Yuta is lucky for the blackout curtains, as the moonlight would have long given him away, illuminating the room. The men close in on the bed, and Yuta creeps over the body at his feet, getting closer to the men. He grabs his kunai, once again grabbing a man and stabbing his neck, the man gurgling and drawing attention – however, Yuta is quick, grabbing a knife from his waist and throwing it at the last man’s head, piercing his skull at his forehead and the men all sink to the ground. Minimal noise, as Yuta isn’t sure how many other men came. And Yuta can’t allow them to find Jaehyun if there are any left.

He puts his hood up to hide his bright hair, and creeps to the door, opening it softly, until a muffled voice is heard. He grabs an earpiece from one of the men, putting it to his ear.

“Is the target acquired?” The voice says, and Yuta clears his throat softly before it speaks again, “Remember the Shiro Kitsune is guarding him.”

Ah, Yuta thinks, Shiro Kitsune. White fox. He hasn’t heard that name in many years – a name he gained for wearing a white fox mask when he was a pure assassin here in Japan. He was something of a folklore – a scary bedtime story in some places.

“Target acquired, bringing him out now. Double checking where to bring him?” Yuta puts on a different accent, one he picked up on them using, and the person on the other end sighed.

“You kept me waiting, asshole. The van is out front. Remaining men, retreat.”

Yuta sighed, deciding to keep the earpiece and checked the windows. There was a van parked out the front, and Yuta had the sick thought of Jaehyun being taken. He pushed that down, knowing Jaehyun was safe and he protected him. 

Yuta grabbed his phone, speed dialling the guards in the undercover safe-way next door, that maintains the guise of a restaurant, and one of them picked up.

“Get the van out the front of the house. Yakuza men. Call me when it’s done.”

Yuta locks the bedroom door, moving to the bookcase.

“Jaehyun, its Yuta. You can come out.” He calls out, and heard the door click open, and Jaehyun’s eyes were wide.

“Oh my god.” He runs to Yuta, but his foot clips one of the dead men’s feet, and he trips and yelps, falling into his arms. Yuta huffs a laugh, arms around Jaehyun. Jaehyun chuckles before he looks down and realises what he tripped on.

“Holy shit, Yuta. Did you kill them?” Jaehyun was shaken, his body cold from the temperature of the room he was in, and it didn’t help his shivering.

Yuta nodded, and pulled Jaehyun in for an actual hug.

“You’re safe now, it’s alright. We can go home after this, alright? Tell the director it was a family emergency and we can go back to Korea.” Yuta whispered, stroking Jaehyun’s hair. He nodded, and Yuta’s phone rang. He let one arm go from their embrace and brought it to his ear.

“Took the car out at the front, boss. Four men were waiting inside it, and the rest of the street is clear. Coming into the house now.”

Yuta said his confirmation and opened the bedroom door to head downstairs. Yet, on the other side stood another Yakuza member, but Yuta’s instinct kicked in instead of his surprise. With all his strength he pushed Jaehyun behind him, putting him between the intruder and Jaehyun.

The intruder raised his gun and grit out something in Japanese that had Jaehyun’s blood run cold. Jaehyun was fluent in Japanese, but always heard this type of stuff said in movies. Jaehyun knew Yuta was good at his job – knew Yuta was one of the best in the world. But didn’t know he carried a reputation – almost like he was infamous around those in the business.

“Shiro Kitsune, it will be a treat to kill you.” The man had said, and Yuta sneered, making the man hesitate for a split second – that split-second allowing Yuta to bring a knife up into the bottom of the man’s jaw, and taking the gun off him in a smooth motion. The man gurgled around blood before dropping to the floor, and the guards came up the stairs at that moment too. 

Yuta gave a sign that everything was good, before the men came and cleaned up the bodies.

Yuta turned to Jaehyun behind him then, and the lights switched on. Yuta had blood splattered over his face and hands, and Jaehyun brought him into the bathroom wordlessly.

He helped clean off the blood and pushed Yuta’s hood back and his mask off his face, deciding to bring him into the shower instead.

They both stripped in silence, going under the too-hot spray. Jaehyun grabbed a washcloth and wiped off any leftover blood, and they stood there for a second, before Jaehyun kissed Yuta softly, no words being spoken but they understood the meaning.

“Yuta…,” Jaehyun trailed off, and Yuta raised his brows at him, wordlessly asking him to go on, “That was kinda hot.”

Yuta choked out a laugh, not expecting that, and Jaehyun laughed too, his eyes crinkling and smile blinding. Yuta couldn’t help but kiss him again, and Jaehyun moaned in interest with Yuta’s hand ghosted near his groin.

“You keep surprising me, baby.” Yuta says, mirth in his voice, and Jaehyun grins.

They emerge from the bathroom a few minutes later, both damp, and he knows the guards are aware of what they just did but kept mum.

“The staff were kept alive, thankfully. Everyone’s fine. We will all be stationed in and around the house and we have scheduled a flight for tomorrow back to Korea. We’ll have plenty of men up here too to keep everyone safe just in case.” One of the guards explains, and Yuta nods, clapping him on the shoulder in thanks.

It was 4:53am when they both sank into the bed again, and Jaehyun knocked out almost instantly, clinging to Yuta who stayed away for a while longer, processing what just happened, until he too passed out.

*****

“Oh Jaehyun, thank god you’re safe!” Mr. Jung says as soon as they land in Korea, the man waiting for him at the airport. Jaehyun smiles, bringing up the perfect son front again, and hugging his dad.

Yuta nods at the guards with Mr. Jung, and they nod back, no doubt hearing what happened.

They all get into the SUV, with Yuta pressed up against Jaehyun, who let a hand trail over Yuta’s thigh discreetly.

Mr. Jung spoke incessantly about the mistakes of the Japan trip etcetera, but Jaehyun piped up with a, “I’m glad I went to Japan, it was an experience I won’t forget anytime soon.”

That shut Mr. Jung up, and they eventually got back to the Jung mansion.

Walking through that cold hallway was much different with a very warm and soft Jaehyun next to him, and Yuta thought of the first time he saw Jaehyun – cold, rigid and distant. Now, he is always hovering near Yuta.

They make their way to the conference room again, with Jaehyun sitting beside Yuta this time instead of across from him.

If Mr. Jung notices, he doesn’t press the matter, instead addressing Yuta.

“Your payment, of course.” Sliding Yuta a discreet yellow envelope, and Yuta nods his thanks before taking it and setting it in front of him.

“Now, Yuta-ssi. There is something id like to discuss. Jaehyun brought it to my attention, actually.” Yuta turns to Jaehyun, who had a stoic look on his face and a hand over Yuta’s crotch.

“My son requested we keep you on full time as his personal guard, because we now know his life is it risk.” Mr. Jung explains, and Yuta fights down the smile that’s threatening to bubble up.

“I’ll consider it, Mr. Jung.” Yuta says, and he claps his hands before nodding, and allowing Jaehyun and Yuta to leave. 

Jaehyun leads him to the other side of the house and dismissed the regular guards that followed the both of them once they reached his room. The guards seemed confused till they realised Yuta was there, and they backed away in the direction they came in wordlessly.

Jaehyun opened the door, and pulled Yuta in, locking the door. The room was unlike the rest of the house – more lived in and personal. Jaehyun had clothes lying around, the bed was rumpled, and the desk had scrap paper and stuff littered everywhere.

“This is my room.” Jaehyun said, and Yuta smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Yuta said, muffled in Jaehyun’s neck, and Jaehyun chuckles, and pulls back.

“Thank you for keeping me safe. Like I said, it was really hot.” Jaehyun smirks, a little gleam in his eye, and Yuta sighs before meeting Jaehyun with a kiss.

They make-out languidly for a while, standing in Jaehyun’s room. Yuta pushes Jaehyun back onto the bed, and he sits on the edge while Yuta gets to taking his clothes and weapons off. Slowly, they all fall to the floor, leaving Yuta in his pants and nothing else. Jaehyun was affected already, his eyes glazing over and mouth open.

He reached for Yuta, who came up to him and told Jaehyun to strip. Jaehyun made haste and tore off his shirt and pants, and Yuta made him keep his underwear on. 

“Can you do something for me, baby?” Yuta asked, and Jaehyun nodded. “Lie on your back on the bed with your head hanging off.” 

Jaehyun did as he was told, getting into the position quickly, and Yuta nearly moaned. At this height, Jaehyun was the perfect position to take Yuta’s cock.

Undoing his pants, he let his cock out before trailing them over Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun tried reaching for it to get it in his mouth, but Yuta pulled back.

Tutting, Yuta let his hand trail over Jaehyun’s jaw and neck, before letting his cock slip into Jaehyun’s open mouth.

“Gonna be a good boy and let me fuck your mouth?” Yuta asked, and Jaehyun hummed around the cock in his mouth.

In no time, Yuta was thrusting into Jaehyuns throat, this position allowing an easier passage as deep as he could go. Jaehyun was gurgling around the cock and the spit in his mouth and throat, and Yuta let his hand rest on Jaehyun’s neck, feeling his cock pushing in and out of his throat. It was so hot Yuta only had the time to shout out a quick warning before he shot his load down Jaehyun’s throat.

Pulling out, Jaehyun wheezed and sat up, coughing too.

“Did I go too hard?” Yuta asked, concerned, and Jaehyun shook his head.

“No, I really liked it.” He said, his voice wrecked. Yuta groaned, pulling Jaehyun in for a kiss and tasting himself on his tongue. Yuta pushed Jaehyun back on the bed, crawling over him to continue the kiss and Jaehyun rutted up onto Yuta’s hip, whining as the wet spot on his boxers grew bigger.

“So needy, baby.” Yuta chastises, and Jaehyun whined, but kept humping Yuta’s hip.

“Fuck me, fuck me, please.” Jaehyun begged, and Yuta grinned before flipped Jaehyun over, reaching over into the bedside table and feeling around for lube.

He found it, and sat back, pulling Jaehyun’s hips up, so his ass was up and his head was in the pillows.

Jaehyun moaned at every small touch, and downright groaned when Yuta pulled his underwear down. He couldn’t help himself, letting his mouth attach to Jaehyun’s hole, and Jaehyun clawed the sheets around his face, back arching further as he pushed back into the feeling of Yuta’s tongue dipping into his hole.

Yuta eventually stuck his tongue into Jaehyun’s hole, and ate him out messily, spit dripping and the sound was downright filthy. He quickly lubed up a few fingers, and pulled his mouth back and thrust in two fingers, quickly fucking them in and out of his hole. Jaehyun groaned, his mouth falling open and letting out a litany of noises with reckless abandon. He was so sensitive, and his neglected cock was hanging between his legs.

Yuta pushed in a third finger, Jaehyun relishing in the stretch of the three fingers, and pushing back on them messily. When Yuta finally pulled his fingers free, he moaned at the sight of Yuta’s wet hole and wiped his fingers on Jaehyun’s discarded underwear.

“Please, please Yuta. Please fuck me.” Jaehyun whined, his voice pitched up higher than normal, and Yuta grinned, kissing down Jaehyun’s back and leaving bites here and there, before reaching Jaehyun’s neck and leaned into his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you so nice, baby. You’ll never want anyone else. My own personal cock slut.” Yuta spoke deep and dark into Jaehyun’s ear, and Jaehyun downright sagged with the intense shot of arousal that Yuta’s voice sent into his body.

Jaehyun was pliant as Yuta pushed him into a deeper arch, and Yuta couldn’t help but grab a cheek in each hand, and pull his cheeks apart and watch his hole flex around nothing. Yuta groaned, and wasted no time pulling his hard-again cock out and thrusting it a few times over Jaehyun’s hole, getting it nice and wet, before pushing in. Jaehyun let out the longest, lowest groan yet, his body responding to the pleasure of being split open on a cock.

“You take my cock so well, baby.” Yuta praises, as he bottoms out. Yuta can’t hold back the groans either, steadying himself on his knees to begin the shallow thrusts. Jaehyun is completely gone, completely lax, moans flowing freely and without control.

Yuta builds up a steady pace, mostly to keep himself from coming again too soon, but Jaehyun was tight, hot and wet and it was making it increasingly difficult for Yuta to keep his controlled pace.

He pulls out, causing Jaehyun to whine in confusion before he’s turned over, his body flopping over and legs falling open. Yuta kneels between the spread legs, pushing back in and Jaehyun lets a satisfied smile take over his face. Jaehyun was drooling, his body high strung and cock red and angry, laying untouched on his abdomen.

“How pretty, Jae. My pretty baby. Mine to use whenever I want.” Jaehyun struggles to reply, and Yuta pushes in again and leans forward, coaxing Jaehyun to speak.

“Can you, can you choke me? Such pretty- pretty hands you have.” Jaehyun whispers, his head foggy and eyes glazed over, tear tracks on his face.

Yuta nods, kissing Jaehyun before he began thrusting again, this time hard and rough, chasing their ends. Yuta lets his hand stretch up to Jaehyun’s neck, his other hand holding himself up next to Jaehyun.

He applies pressure, and Jaehyun’s breath hitches, his hands coming up to circle Yuta’s wrist loosely. Jaehyun makes eye contact with Yuta, and Yuta feels the sweat drip off his forehead and onto Jaehyun below him.

They were both close, and Yuta decided to increase the pressure on Jaehyun’s neck, his breathing completely cut off, and Jaehyun froze after one, two and three more trusts, and came untouched on his own chest, clenching around Yuta’s cock hard enough for Yuta to stop thrusting, rocking into Jaehyun until he too comes undone inside of his hole. Yuta’s hand loosens up, and Jaehyun sucks in a breath, more come weakly spurting out at the increase in oxygen.

Yuta pulled out, watching his come begin to spill out onto the sheets below. He groaned, and Jaehyun whined, weakly reaching over for Yuta. Yuta came up and cuddled into Jaehyun, the two of them taking the time to breathe, and the sweat cooled on their skin.

Yuta looked down and saw Jaehyun was still hard, and reached down to take the cock in his hand. Jaehyun jumped in overstimulation, and whined and looked up at Yuta. Yuta grinned, and began jerking Jaehyun off, using some of Jaehyun’s own release to make the slide smoother. Jaehyun began thrusting up into Yuta’s hand, and Jaehyun once again leaned into Yuta’s armpit, inhaling before coming in Yuta’s hand, and Yuta pulled him off during the orgasm, causing Jaehyun to openly cry out and push him away but still leaned into the touch. Jaehyun squirmed until he suddenly froze and yelled, and Yuta looked down to see him squirt all over himself, the thin liquid running down his body and onto the bed below.

“Holy shit, Jae.” Yuta whispered, and Jaehyun fell limp next to him, almost instantly passing out. Yuta sighed before falling back onto the bed. Once they both woke up a couple hours later, Yuta took the turn in sucking Jaehyun off in the shower, who’s moans reverberated around the marble tiles. 

Once they were both dressed and kissing languidly on the bed, a knock sounded on the door. Yuta opened it, and he saw the red faces of two staff members.

Jaehyun was laid back on the bed, and Yuta was sure they heard what happened if they hadn’t already pieced it together, with the reek of sex spilling out of the room and the hickies on Yuta’s neck from when Jaehyun and him woke up from their nap.

“Uh, Jaehyun and you are invited down for dinner.”

They both scurried off, before Yuta shut the door and jumped back on the bed, into Jaehyun’s pliant and warm body.

“I think I’m gonna take your dad up on the offer to be your personal guard.” Yuta whispered, and the grin on Jaehyun’s face was brilliant.

They kissed for a few more minutes, until their stomachs started to rumble. Laughing, they held hands and left the bedroom, making their way into dinner with Jaehyun’s dad, and the beginning of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta said: eat the rich
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nct_nsfw_](https://twitter.com/nct_nsfw_) lol


End file.
